goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Off-Beats (2001 TV series)
The Off-Beats is an American animated comedy series created by Mo Willems. It aired on Nickelodeon from April 13, 2001 to May 23, 2003. Characters Main * Betty Anne Bongo (voiced by Mischa Barton) - Betty Anne is the realistically thinking "leader" of the clique. She can usually be found playing her bongo set. She often sings her own little theme song: "My name is Betty Anne Bongo, I sing this little song-O, I sing it all day long-O!" along with rapidly banging on her bongos (although on one occasion, she sings it without the aid of her bongos). (Her birthday is July 3rd 1986) * Tommy (voiced by Mark Wagner) - Tommy loves his plaid coat, so much so that in one episode it is the basis for the plot when it is sent to the cleaners and he goes temporarily insane. On numerous occasions he breaks his calm demeanor and loses his temper causing him to shout with words coming out of his mouth, usually startling his friends and himself. His catchphrase is "Let me just say..." when confronting the Populars, accompanied by his yelling (voiced by Kevin Seal). (His birthday is July 3rd 1986) * Repunzil (voiced by Trisha Hedgecock (seasons 1-3) Kahi whalgren (seasons throughout) - Repunzil is the youngest in the clique and can be quite naive. She is known for her floor-length hair (which is why she was named after the fairy tale character Rapunzel). She can be slow-witted at times because of her young age and does not know how to tie her shoes. She gets mad at her mother for doing her hair in a goofy way. She tends to say: "Sometimes I hate my mom". (Her birthday is July 3rd 1986) * August (voiced by Dylan Roberts) - August is the most technologically inclined brain of the Off-Beats, but many of his gadgets fail or backfir unexpectedly. While some episodes imply that August makes his gadgets himself, others imply that he purchases them. He has an interest in impressing The Populars and gaining their respect. August and his dog September are the only characters to appear at least once in every episode. (His birthday is July 3rd 1986) * September (voiced by Mo Willems) - August's sarcastic talking dog is usually ambivalent to most situations and plot-lines. Despite that, he does enjoy the company of the Off-Beats. September is paid to like August, as shown in one episode, and has a contract that permits him to have at least one day off. Despite his natural intelligence, he can not seem to open a simple can of dog food. In series throughout, he only barks. Reccuring * Grubby Goo (voiced by Mo Willems) - The beatnik-looking adult friend of the Off-Beats and he works in Cafe Ad Hoc, which is famous for its special Junkyard Sundae. * Tina (voiced by Kathleen Fasolino) - Tina is the mean-spirited leader of the Populars. If the Off-Beats ever show any self-esteem, she is there to squash it. Despite being spoiled and her bad attitude, she seems to be intelligent, as she is curious about Betty Anne's inability to react to her negative comments. Some of her insults make little or no sense or are deemed too childish; for example, in one episode she calls paddleball "Stupid" and says that Betty Anne will get "bumpkis" once Repunzil wins the Sweepstakes. She is something of a stereotypical "school diva". * Beth (voiced by Tara Ketterer) - Tina's best friend and sidekick in the group. It is her job to warn the Populars whenever a grown-up is near; she usually shouts "Adult!" Then the Populars begin their phony "nice" act. * Billy (voiced by Jimmy McQuaid) - A boy who wears a red beanie cap. A running gag in the series usually involves him saying something that will anger Tina, and then the Populars throw him forward into the distance, causing him to crash into something (most likely a trash can given the sound effects) and scream. Trivia * Unlike the segments from KaBlam! and the Valentine special, the show is set in the colorful big city. * This is KaBlam! spin-off in which the show's animated segment to became as a full-length TV series on Nick. * Nicktoons Splat variant: In every episode, a random character (such as Betty Anne, August and Tommy) says a random quote from the episode is heard, much like the closing to Rugrats and it's spinoff, All Grown Up!, as well as The Wild Thornberrys, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocket Power, As Told by Ginger and Invader Zim. Also, when Betty Anne was playing in the bathtub, a rubber duckie says that’s all folks * Each episode starts with the group doing the register, then joining in with the "offbeats" chant.